Infection
by obsessed53
Summary: Rose Hathaway was born human. but when the doctors cant find a cure to her abnormal blood what happens? and why do all these weird things happen around her? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

When I was first born the doctors immediately detected something in my blood. They ran every test in the world and came up with nothing. When I turned fifteen they diagnosed me with AIDS but the problem was- I never had sex. So they checked mom and she came up negative. So now we're back to square one. But soon enough lissa- my bffaa- had blood problems just like me, then mom then Eddie, and so on… but I wouldn't necessarily call it a blood problem because beside our blood being different we were al healthy. I was captain of the track team. Lissa was captain of the cheerleading team. Eddie was captain of the football team, and mom was police chief. So I would call it a miracle. But one thing was weird every time I was angry or excited or any other strong emotion weird things would happen. For example, my boyfriend- Jessie Zeklos- had gave me a really cute charm bracelet I was so excited, then the fire hearing exploded when he kissed me. And one time I got in a fight with 2nd in command on the cheerleading team- Mia- and the tree behind me caught fire. Does that sound like a coincidence to you?

**What do you think should I continue or should this be a one shot?**

**Review or PM me please and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to: MzPurpleStrawberri, Rosemarie-Heavens-Hathaway, little miss BANANNA HEAD, and reader92 for reviewing, adding me to alerts, and adding me to your favorites it's very appreciated.**

**Now on with the story…**

"how are you feeling?" I rolled my eyes

"I'm feeling the same as yesterday the, day before that, and the day before that. Stop worrying mom your going to get wrinkles and grey hair."

"ok by honey tell lissa I said hi and don't give the teachers a hard time"

"ok mom by"

"come give me a kiss"

"mom I'm gonna be late for school I'll kiss you later" I swear if you see her interrogating a suspect you would never know she had kids but as soon as she takes off her badge she goes mom crazy. I got in to lissa's silver Mercedes Benz.

"Hey lissa" she was wearing her cheerleading uniform today which meant she had a performance.

"hey you know Mia right"

"yea how could I forget she practically had sex with my boyfriend in MY room at MY birthday party?" She rolled her eyes

"well anyway she ruined our performance because she said she was sick but she didn't sound too sick on the phone"

"I told you at tryout that you should have put her on the team she a bitch"

"rose as captain I cannot use my personal feeling in tryouts"

"yea and how did that workout for you"

"can you just substitute for her?"

"your so lucky I helped you make up this routine lissa, but its too bad I don't have a uniform" she pulled in to her parking spot. Its hers now because she's been parking in it since the first day of freshman year. The last person that parked in that spot got their car towed away and…lets just say that person wasn't too happy about the long scratch going across the left side of her car and the four flat tires.

"yea well I figured you'd say that someday so I always kept an extra uniform for you in the locker room." She had an evil smile on her face. We got out of the car and took our bags out of the back seat. And lissa put on her sunglasses. I don't know why I think its her new accessory or something because every since sophomore year she's been wearing sunglasses. I've asked her about it a couple times she said and I quote 'the sun makes me weak' I never asked her about it again.

We walked threw the hallway to the locker room so I could change into my uniform. The shirt showed my stomach; I had a bellybutton ring and a tattoo on my lower back that said 'love is for losers'. Lissa glanced at it

"rose I have no idea why you got that tattoo. Your going to regret it the day you find love"

"I'm never going to fall in love lissa like the tattoo says love is for losers" she rolled her eyes

"whatever." We walked out of the locker room together. And we were immediately greeted with wolf whistles.

"hey Hathaway"

"hey Mason what's up"

**Thanks for reading and just in case you haven't figured it out there is no such thing as vampires, or dhampirs, or strigoi but you will find them some where in this story later on. Review, review, review…you know you want to.**


	3. Chapter 3

We're gonna fight  
>to win this game tonight.<br>We're gonna stump,  
>to get over the hump.<br>We're gonna move,  
>to get into the grove<br>So...  
>Go get um, hey, hey go get um<br>Go get um, hey, hey go get um!  
>#1!<br>Go get um, hey, hey go get um!  
>#24! (Eddie's number)<br>Go get um, hey, hey go get um!  
>S-V-H-S SAINT VLADIMIRS<br>Go get um, hey, hey go get um!

That's was our 5th chant of that night and all these cartwheels were making me dizzy. I got into formation next to lissa and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"You soo owe me for this-GO VLADIMIRS"

Don't wait.  
>Don't hesitate,<br>for the battle has just begun.  
>Intimidate and dominate,<br>for the Vladimir's are number 1!

Lissa and I did a triple back-flip and a cartwheel before ending in the back row for the finale.

"Yea, yea I'll by you a pizza later" the two guys behind us pick us up by our waste and lifted us into the air. I did a v-shape with my arm when I felt sturdy.

"I like the view Hathaway" I resisted the urge to look down because I would've fallen

Come on Vladimir's fight

We'll win this game alright

Lissa started off the second cheer when the guys put us back down and we made our way back to the front.

"It better be a large pizza"

"Whooo let go Vladimir's" we said making an exit. We sat in the first row. "Okay what ever"

"And can't we get some one to replace Simon; every time I replace Mia he's got to be the one doing my lift-off I'm tired of hearing 'I like the view Hathaway'"

"I'll talk to him about it after the game, but right now we have to start a wave" she stood up and sat back down and the rest of the crowd followed.

"Whooo go Eddie" I said as he made touchdown.

"4 large cheese pizza's please" the waiter wrote down my order

"Okay rose- and would you like anything lissa" this was the place that we normally went to after a game so the waiters new us pretty well

"Umm… ill have a small pepperoni pizza" lissa said

"Okay… and you Eddie" he shook his head

"No I'll just eat some of rose's pizza" the waiter smiled

"But we can't have any dead customers. Plus rose gives us good business so we can't have her in jail now, could we?" I laughed at that

"Ah, Linda you know me so well" she winked at Eddie

"Soo…4 large plains, 1 small pepperoni, and small cheese." Mason walked in.

"What about me?" he said

"I'm going to eat rose's pizza" Eddie said

"And she told you they can't have one of their best customers in jail"

"So 4 large, 2 small, and one pepperoni" Linda walked away. Before Eddie or mason said any thing else.

We talked and ate for about half and hour and lissa paid for all of us including mason. Mason drove off first then lissa left the pizza place.

"Bye Eddie se you at school tomorrow" lissa called out to him as he opened the door to his house. He waved and closed the door behind him.

"Eddie has gotten pretty cute over the years you have to admit that" I sighed

"if you say so"

**Sorry for the short chapter. Thank you to all that reviewed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I want to thank you for review one of my reviewers (cough, cough *nellyrose1994* cough, cough) gave me this great idea so…thank you.**

"Rose wake up honey" I didn't answer. "Rose…" she trailed off. But I still didn't answer. "ROSE!" I fell off my bed.

"What the-" she cut me off

"Lissa's down stairs she said to get dressed" I looked at the clock. 5:30!

"Well tell lissa to wait 30 min-"

"No we have to go meet with the rest of the team to make up a new routine" I rolled my eyes.

"Couldn't that wait until…oh I don't know **5:30 IN THE AFTERNOON!**" she shook her head.

"Ok I'll be down in half an hour" she gave me the 'I-might-be-blond-but-I'm-not-dumb' look. "Fine I'll be down in ten-happy now" she smiled brightly.

"Yes, very" I glared at her and got up off the spot on the floor.

After I finished showering I packed a really cute but a little revealing in my gym bag and I put on some sweat shorts and a tank top. I ran a brush threw my hair and threw that-along with my gel-in my gym bag as well.

"Ready?" she nodded and got up out of the kitchen chair that she was sitting in.

"Bye Aunt Janine"

"Bye mom" we waved to her and walked out of the house and into lissa's car. Lissa put on her sunglasses and started to drive.

"So why are we practicing so early?"

"Because I want to show you the routine before we go over it with everyone else plus I snook into the p-" I dramatically gasped. "What?"

"Did I just hear that lissa did something as terrible as sneaking into…?"

"The principal's office" I gasped again.

"But what if you get caught" I said faking shock. She just rolled her eyes

"Are you going to let me finish my story or not?" I nodded "okay so anyway me snook into the principal's office and me heard her talking about how a new exchange student was coming in from Russia, when I saw his picture I almost fainted."

"Why? Because he's so ugly?"

"Ugly? Please he's far from it"

"So… what does he look like?"

"Brown eyes…mum… shoulder length brown hair" I tried to imagine him in my head before I shouted.

"I CALL DIBS!" she swerved a little

"Oh come on… rose you always get first dibs" I shrugged

"Then you should've called it before I did, you known about him longer so… your problem not mine" she huffed and shot me a side glare. And we sat in the car ride silent with exception of the radio playing.

We got to the school we went straight to the gym the principal gave lissa the keys to the back gym door so we could practice when ever. I walk in and sat on the bleachers.

"So... show me the routine that you got."

"Okay count me down" I nodded

"5, 6, 7, 8" she started doing the routine. "1,2, 3and 4,5,6,7,8- ,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8" she did sixteen counts of eight then started to show me the routine when I heard then gym door behind us opened.

"get changed and do some laps and then we will show you the routine"I assumed it was the rest of the team coming in from practice. "why don't I hear footsteps…" I turned around to see TALL and handsome standing at the gym entrance.

"Hi, umm… my name is Dimitri Belikov I'm the new exchange student." I looked at lissa and nodded. She was right he is way far from ugly.

**Aaahh the big bad Russian is coming to get us all! Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi I'm Dimitri Belikov I'm the new exchange student the principal told me to come here to meet..." he looked down at a piece of paper. "Vasillisa Dragomir"

Lissa stood up from the split that she was in walk over to sexy Dimitri with her hand outstretched "it's Lissa"

"Hi Lissa" she looked over at me and mouthed please referring to the dibs I called in the car. I shook my head hopped of the bleachers and walked over to meet Dimitri.

"Hi im Rose Hathaway" he smiled took my hand and kissed it.

"Okay we have to finished the routine then I'll take you on that tour, join Rose on the bleachers" I used the hand that he kissed and walked him over to the bleachers.

"Alright count me down again"

"5,6,5,6,7,8 1,2,3 and 4,5,6,7,8" when she was done I went down to the mats and fixed some steps added some more and we had a new routine for Fridays basket ball game.

The team walked in at about 6:50 and practice was supposed to start at 6.

"Your late" I said as they walked in.

"Sorry Rose" they chorused.

"But-" Makayla started

"What's my number one rule?"

"If you can get up early so can we" they said again.

"Good now I either want you changed in 15 seconds or on the track with thirty laps." they rushed into the the locker room it took them all about 45 seconds to get out.

"Good now since you wasted fifty minutes of my time I want one armed push ups from everyone" Lissa said "And I don't wanna hear any complaining, or I will excuse you from first period and you will be doing one armed push-ups during that time also and I will be holding tryouts for a new team since I warned you guys last time. I would rather have a bad team that's fully committed then a good team that's always late, you all will be trying out and since Mia has missed every game this month she will be expelled from this team until I resign from captain position." she blew her whistle "NOW GIVE ME THOSE PUSH UPS!"

By the time practice was over everyone was drenched in sweat and I got to know Dimitri a little better. He had three sisters he lives with his mother and grandmother, he very good at sports, and he's a strait 'A' student.

"So do you play any sports besides cheerleading"

"Track and I'm not actually on the team I guess you could say that being Lissa's friend and being good at gymnastics gave me Co captain spot fill in"

"Fill in?"

"Well I know all the routines and the real co captain-Mia- rarely shows up so I fill in and this team is really good but are also late all the time so Lissa is holding tryouts"

"So you ready for the tour Dimitri?" Lissa said walking up the bleachers.

"Umm yes" we walked out the gym to see Mia making out with some dude.

"Slut"

"Virgin" she looked up from the guy.

"Whore"

"Virgin" before I could say anything Lissa cut in.

"Mia your off the team"

"What?!"

"She's deaf to?"

"Rose stop Mia you are welcome to tryout but your off the team" we walked away.

"Sorry about that Dimitri she's just so annoying"

"No prob- hey are you really a virgin"

"Yea I don't believe in whoring around"

"I think that's awesome a girl that would wait long enough to find the right guy is the awesome" I was going to tell him I didn't believe in love either but Lissa interrupted.

"This is the learning corridor it has the cafeteria, library and all classes, that building over there has the gym and the encore classes( dance, art, music, etc.) for lunch you can pretty much eat anywhere but me and rose eat outside with Eddie and mason-friends of ours"

"Can I see your schedule" I asked holdin my hand out

"Sure" he handed it to me and he had almost all his classes with me except encore and calculus.

"Lissa class should be starting soon and he has most of his classes with me so I will finish up this tour" we said our goodbyes and I hooked arms with Dimitri we walked through the crowded hallways together we went to Dimitris locker first which happened to be two lockers down from mine. I walked through the hallways slowly with him to get to history.

"Miss Hathaway why must you always be late"

"I have an excuse"

"As always" I rolled my eyes.

"We have a new student and since he has most of my classes I thought I would show him around"

"Right Mr Belikov please don't let Rose's habits rub of on you" I walked to my seat I the back of the class and Mr Bender told Dimitri to talk about him self in front if the class all the girls were all drooling over him. when he was done he came and sat next to me.

The rest of day went by pretty fast out little group went from the famous four to the famous five.

**ok guys now I'm stuck what do you want to happen now? review =)**


End file.
